Eternal Flame: A Seto & Shizuka Romance
by Serenity Wintirs
Summary: When Shizuka is left heartbroken by Yugi, she turns to the one person who can understand her lonliness Seto Kaiba. Will Shizuka's caring personality be able to warm the cold hearted CEO, or will Seto's fierce independance wedge a gap between the lovers?
1. Shizuka's Heartbreak

Eternal Flame: A Seto and Shizuka Romance  
  
  
  
Email: Serenity_Wintirs@wytchcraft.net  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh although I wish I did. Then Seto would be mine.  
  
Chapter 1: Shizuka's Heartbreak   
  
Shizuka was sitting in History Class, daydreaming about her boyfriend Yugi when she was interrupted by the sound of the school bell. "Remember class", began her teacher, " you're essays are due next monday. I want ten to fifteen pages and there will not be any opportunities to make this up. This assignment does count towards you're final grade of the year so I don't want to hear any excuses. Your'e dismissed. " As the class briskly gathered their books togather and made a mad dash for the door, Shizuka was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Huh?" she gasped, startled by the unanticipated pressure . " Shizuka, I need to speak with you before you go", said her teacher gravely. "Since you have had you're eye surgery and come to my class you have exhibited outstounding potential. You seem to be a very adroit young lady and you have been a joy to teach, however, you're grades are suffering and you're attention seems to be elsewhere. Is there anything that I can do to keep your'e interest alive? As you know, there is only two weeks left of school and the way that you perform now is requisite to concluding whether you will pass or fail the ninth grade. Have you chosen a topic to write you're essay on?"  
  
Shizuka took all of this in languidly and became pensive for a moment. "Yes, I have chosen my topic. I am going to write about the fall of the Druids at the hands of the Roman conquerers,"   
  
"That is a very good choice but it will have to be an conspicuous essay to make up for you're deficiency in my class Shizuka", professed her teacher. "You may go now Shizuka." Shizuka walked out of the classroom taking into account everything that she had been told. Oh no, If I fail the class Katsuya will kill me, she thought to herself. Not to mention the fact that I won't have enough credits to pass the ninth grade. What am I going to do?   
  
Shizuka walked tediously to the cafeteria and sat down next to her brother. "What's a matter sis," he asked her, taking in her evident state of affliction. "Oh, Nothing", she riposted . As much as she wanted to tell her big brother about her promulgation, the last thing that she needed was him distressing about her. Katsuya was very supportive of her and he was a great brother to her, but sometimes he was a little too overprotective and he caused her to feel suffocated. When he had first found out that she was dating Yugi, he completly freaked out. He even went as far as to forbid them to be togather, but in time he came to accept their relationship.   
  
That's it, Shizuka thought. I know who can make me feel better. No matter how bad things are, Yugi can always ameliorate me. Shizuka hadn't spoken to Yugi since he went to visit his cousin in Tokyo a couple days prior. "Uh, Katsuya, I need to make a phone call. Can you excuse me for a moment?" "Sure sis, no problem," he retorted. Shizuka walked out of the cafeteria, not cognizant that she was being observed by a certain blue eyed CEO.  
  
Across the room, Seto Kaiba observed the distraught red head with curiosity. Even though he had no desire for friends, he found himself strangely drawn to the quiet, timid girl that was now exiting the cafeteria. He was pretty sure that she was Yugi Motou's girlfriend. He always saw them togather and, even though he would die before he would admit it, seeing the girl with his rival always gave him a sick feeling. Seto followed Shizuka into the hallway where the school's payphones were located.  
  
Shizuka quickly dialed Yugi's number and waited for him to answer his cell. After eleven rings Yugi's cheerful voice came over the line. "Yugi, this is Shizuka. Look I missed you and I really wanted to talk to you," Shizuka cried into the receiver affably and proceeded to to tell him all about what had happened in class. Shizuka waited to hear his soothing words but when they didn't come she became apprehensive. "Yugi, is something wrong? You haven't said two words the whole time that we have been talking." Shizuka listened scrupulously. " Everything is fine, it's just that I have been thinking about us a lot lately-" "and", Shizuka interpolated.  
  
  
  
"And. . . Look Shizuka, you're a nice girl and all. . .and I really do care about you. . . it's just that. . .well. . .I have fallen in love with someone down here in Tokyo," Yugi said, finally executing his sentance   
  
"Shizuka? Are you still there," Yugi asked her. "Yeah, I am here. It is just that this is really unexpected. I love you and I thought that you loved me too. I can't believe that you don't want to be with me anymore. I thought that I meant something to you but evidently I was wrong. You just used me. I can't believe that I trusted you." Shizuka said the final sentance, sliding onto the floor beside the phone and breaking down into sobs. "Shizuka, please don't cry. I really do care about you, I am just not in love with you. I don't want to lose you as a friend. Please don't be mad ", Yugi suplicated.   
  
Shizuka knew in her heart that he really didn't want to hurt her but she was too upset to care so she continued to throw harrowing accusations at Yugi. It really wasn't her manner to be discourteous to anyone, but her grief and despondency was making her say things that she didn't mean. "Shizuka, It's not my fault. You can't help who you love. It's not something that you can repress. I love her too much to stay with you. I am sooo sorry."  
  
"Stop lying Yugi. You can't conceivably fall in love with someone in two days. You don't even know her that well. What is her name Yugi? Where do she go to school? How old is she? What does she want to be when she grows up? Tell me Yugi. TELL ME," Shizuka screamed into the phone, and then collapsed once more into a sobbing mess on the floor. "Her name is Anzu and she is originally from Domino City but she is spending the year in Tokyo to be with her sick mother. Shizuka, I have to go now. I am really sorry but I will talk to later when you have had a chance to calm down. Bye Shizuka." Yugi wait-" Shizuka's expostulation was cut off as she heard a click and the other end of the phone line went dead.   
  
Shizuka pulled herself off of the floor, wiped her eyes, rectified her school uniform and tediously walked out of the school building to go home. As she was walking out of the door, Seto, who had been observing the entire episode, walked up to Shizuka . " Is there anything that I can do for you," Seto asked , concern pilfering the place of his customary iciness. "What," Shizuka catechized increduously. "I saw what happened back there. I just thought that maybe you needed someone to talk to." Fresh tears sprang to Shizuka's eyes as she recalled the phone conversation that happened just moments before. She wiped them away and stared into the boy's abysmal ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, um, I am fine. Really. I just need to be alone right now. I will be okay, she confuted, trying to omit her irrefutable allure to the man standing before her. Gods Shizuka, she thought. You just got dumped and you are already looking at other guys. "That's really admirable of you Mr. . . ," Shizuka trailed off "Please, call me Seto," he executed for her. "Seto," she corroborated after him. " I really need to go home so that I can get to work on my essay. I am already way behind and if I fail History I am doomed."  
  
" Well that's no problem. I have the finest computer systems in the world at my disposal. What's it on?" Shizuka thought for a moment, trying to rend her gaze from Seto's mesmerizing blue eyes. "It is on. . .um. . . Rome's overthrow of the Druidic people," she stated, tumultuously blushing beneath Seto's intense gaze. "That's great," Seto corroborated. "I learned all about that last year when I traveled to Britain. I would be ecstatic to help you learn about it" " Are you serious? That would be so great. The work would be so much more expeditious with help. Thank you Seto. You don't know what this means to me." Seto recoiled as Shizuka threw her arms around him in a hug. "By the way, my name is Shizuka."  
  
That's it for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Make sure to stay tuned to find out what happens with Seto and Shizuka.  
  
Author's Note: Since I have no idea how schools work in Japan, I am counting on my readers to tell me if any information that I write is erroneous. Also, I am pretty sanguine that Shizuka's hair is red, but I have never seen the Japanese version of YuGiOh, so if the color is incorrect then don't hesitate to let me know so that I can ameliorate it. 


	2. Kaiba Corps

Eternal Flame: A Seto and Shizuka Romance  
  
  
  
Email: Serenity_Wintirs@wytchcraft.net  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh although I wish I did. Then Seto would be mine.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Kaiba Corps  
  
Seto lay in bed that night rationalizing over the incident with Shizuka . He wasn't entirely sure what procured him to be so enamored with her but he knew that things were rapidly changing between them. Maybe it was the light that she disseminated . When he looked at her it was as if she was encircled by an aura of the brightest dynamism. She radiated pure joy and it caused Seto to be drawn to her like a moth to the flame. Seto wanted to know her secret and that is why he had to get close to her. He had to know why Shizuka was so anomalous from the other girls that he had known, but he swore to himself that it would go no farther than that. Shizuka knew something that he didn't. She had something that he wanted and he would get it just as he gets everything that he wants.  
  
Seto was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of the alarm clock next to his bed. Damn! He hadn't got any sleep and he had tons of work today. Most people wouldn't dream of waking up at five o'clock on a saturday morning, but Seto was an immaculate business man. Inimical, callous, efficient andruthless, and NOTHING would intercede with his work. Seto deliberately climbed out of bed, got dressed and went to work on the plans for his latest invention. Seto spent the next five hours developing his inchoate device that allows people to duel each other from hundreds of miles away. He was trying to figure out a way for the duelists to connect to each other across the world through the portable game devices. He just had to work out a couple of flaws and his crew would be able to get to work on constructing the game.   
  
"Mr. Kaiba," came a voice from Seto's computer. "There is a girl here to see you. She says that she is here for you're help on a school assignment. Should I tell her that you are occupied at the moment?" "No, it is fine, send her in," Kaiba replied, thoroughly astonished that she actually came. Seto sat back in his colossal executive chair and waited for Shizuka to enter. Gradually the door crept open and Shizuka's scanty, reticent form entered the room. "Good morning Seto," she whispered demurely , smiling up at him. "Good morning. It is good to see you Shizuka," he said sitting back, his face devoid of poignancy. "Let's get to work shall we," he said as he stood up and gesticulated for Shizuka to accompany him out of the room.  
  
Seto led Shizuka into a colossal library, and they sat down at a attenuated oak table. "So Shizuka, have you began writing the essay yet or should we start from the beginning?" As Seto waited for Shizuka's riposte, he noticed the way that she was squirming and pirouetted her hair as if she was extremly uncomfortable. "Well, I thought that maybe we should start by giving a ephemeral framework on Rome's antecedent acquisitions in the name of Christianity, and conclude the article by clarifying Rome's techniques of proselytizing the pagan countries," Shizuka replied. Seto stared at her for a few moments, contemplating her concept before going on to say what had been on his mind since they had sat down. "Shizuka, do I make you nervous?"  
  
Shizuka's narcosis was palpable when she started blushing and stuttering copiously. "I have no idea what you are talking about Seto. You don't make me nervous. That's preposterous, why would you even think that?" Seto stared at her peculiarly before he started laughing. Seto didn't like laughing because he thought of it as a waste of time, but Shizuka's quandary at his allegation caused him to forget all of his business ethics and he suddenly found that he couldn't help but be amused at this refreshingly modest creature before him.  
  
Seto leaned toward Shizuka to move the loose strands of hair that covered her face. Suddenly he found himself staring into her exquisite choclate brown eyes. As his hand met with her skin, he slowly brought his face to hers and brushed his lips against her cheek. Seto felt Shizuka become rigid and then recline to his touch. Seto brought his lips to Shizuka's and began to kiss her softly. He then used his tongue to pry her lips open and then he slipped it between her soft lips. Seto found his usual reasoning to be absolutely useless when Shizuka followed his action and their tongues met. Seto began to massage Shizuka's tongue with his, exploring her mouth as his thoughts turned to more fulfilling exploits.   
  
As Seto's hormones kicked in, he found himself rubbing the pads of his fingers against her full thighs, moaning in response to her movements. Somewhere in Seto's pleasure numbed mind it registered that Shizuka had climbed onto his lap and was now straddling him. Seto felt Shizuka strain her lithe, full body against his and white hot pleasure shot through his body with such intense force that he had to clench his teeth to keep from shouting Shizuka's name.   
  
Seto layed Shizuka down on the table and situated his body atop hers. He began to kiss her neck, nibbling at her pliable creamy white skin. Seto took note of the way that Shizuka's skin was turning a rosy color beneath his tongue's assault. He also noticed the way she was softly moaning his name in the back of her throat. It made Seto feel powerful. The way that he felt when he was dueling and he knew that he was going to snatch the victory. He felt the same way now.  
  
Looking down at Shizuka, he knew that he was going to win the ultimate prize. Seto wasn't quite sure what the prize was yet but he suspected that it had something to do with love. Seto had never really understood love. Love was a word that Seto had always associated with weakness, and weakness caused failure, and failure was not an option when you had a company to run. That's when Seto's usual bussiness oriented mind kicked in. He didn't know where his feelings were going but he didn't like it and he knew what he had to do.  
  
Seto unwound himself from Shizuka's passionate embrace and turned on his game face. "What is this," he shouted at her. "I should have known this was all some ploy to get me into bed. You are just like everybody else. You are just trying to get something out of the famous Seto Kaiba. Get out of my house before I have you thrown out.!" Seto waited, expecting Shizuka to break inti tears like she had done the day on the phone. "What are you talking about? You started kissing me," Shizuka shouted back, stunning the ceo into complete silence. "Look Seto, I may not know a lot about having a physical relationship with a man, but I do know that you were enjoying what we was doing. I felt the proof of you're desire against my thighs." Seto's eyes got real wide and for the first time in his life, he was speechless.  
  
"I came here because I thought that you wanted to help me with my assignment," she continued. "but all that you wanted was to take advantage of me because you thought that I was so heartbroken over Yugi breaking up with me that I would just fall into bed with you like all of the other girls that you bring here. I am not impressed with you're money, you're company, you're infamous duel skills or you're apparent sex appeal. I am not you're mother and I DON'T have to put up with you. You know, at first I thought that you was sweet, but now I know that you are nothing but a self absorbed, power hungry, eggotistical jerk and I will not let you touch me ever again as long as I live. IS THAT CLEAR?" Seto stared at Shizuka in silence. Man, she is just as bad as her brother he thought. Seto watched as Shizuka turned around and walked out the door abruptly, slamming the door as she left.  
  
Author's Note: I put down that Shizuka's eyes are brown but if I am wrong then please let me know. 


	3. A Random Act Of Kindness

Eternal Flame: A Seto and Shizuka Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh although I wish I did. Then Seto would be mine  
  
  
  
Email: Serenity_Wintirs@wytchcraft.net  
  
Chapter 3: A Random Act of Kindness   
  
Shizuka spent the entire weekend researching for her esssay in between soap operas. There was no way that she was going to let Seto help her now. "That jerk," she shouted, throwing a box of half- eaten choclates against the wall of her room. I can't believe that I trusted him, she thought to herself angrily. Everyone says that he only cares about himself. Why didn't I listen? "I HATE YOU SETO KAIBA! DO YOU HEAR ME," Shizuka avowed to her empty room. All men are the same she thought bitterly. You can't give credence to anything that they say. As Shizuka entrenched herself within a cocoon of astringency, back at Kaiba Corps one very perplexed ceo was trying to pull himself together.  
  
"What is a matter with you," Seto asked himself increduously. "You have never let anyone get to you like this before. You haven't been this forlorn since Yugi beat you and became the King of Games. Yugi. Just thinking about him made Seto irascible. Seto wondered if Shizuka was still despondent about her breakup with Yugi. Seto laughed cynically. Why should I care if Shizuka is over Yugi or not, he thought to himself. She means nothing to me. I rely on no one but myself. "Mr. Kaiba," came a voice from before him, startling him out of his perplexed thoughts. "Is there anything that I can get you? You seem rather irrate lately."   
  
  
  
  
  
Seto considered her words before becoming angry at her indignant words. "You dare question my authority . I don't pay you to ask questions. Is that understood?" "Yes Mr. Kaiba," the frightened girl stuttered. "It won't happen again Mr. Kaiba," she promised solemnly. "See that it don't. The next time that I have to reprimand you will be the last." Seto watched with an arrogant smirk as the maid briskly left the room. Foolish servant. That should keep her in check, as well as serve as an example to the rest of the help who don't know there place in life.   
  
Suddenly the phone began to ring. Who could be calling on my private line., Seto thought. Seto was fairly certain that he didn't have any business to conduct today. Seto picked up the receiver. "Hello," he said. "Hi Seto," came the response. "Shizuka. What can I do for you," Seto asked, wondering to himself why Shizuka would be calling him after what happened. "I wanted to apologize. I said some hurtful things to you the other day and I am truly sorry. I would have came to tell you in person but I didn't think that you would want to see me after what happened the last time that i was there." Seto held the phone to his ear, stunned that she was apologizing for something that was mostly his fault.  
  
"Shizuka. You really don't have to apologize," Seto stated after his initial shock had worn off. "I know and I wouldn't if I wasn't genuinly sorry for what happened between us. Can we still be friends?" Seto couldn't believe it. Not only was she apologizing, but she wanted to be friends. No one had ever apologized to him before unless they felt threatened. Seto took a moment to catch his breath before replying to her previous question. "Look Shizuka, It is really nice of you to offer, but I don't have, nor do I desire any friends. Friends are a luxery that I cannot afford to keep. I am sure that you can understand my situation. I have a company to run and I have no room in my life for you or any one else," Seto finished his sentance and began to prepare his witty retort for when she tried to change his mind. Needless to say, he was utterly stunned when she instead laughed and said, "That's fine Seto. You don't have to consider me as a friend but I will still consider you my friend. I will see you at school tomorrow Seto," Shizuka replied before hanging up the phone and leaving Seto with his first taste ever of guilt.   
  
Seto wasn't sure what to think. Seto was pretty good at figuring people out. It was a skill that Seto had honed to perfection by calculating his enemies moves. It was very helpful in his business proceedings. At first he thought that he had Shizuka figured out as well but she kept surprising him. Then Seto did something that he had never done before. Pressing the intercom located on his desk, Seto "Doralee, can you please send a dozen roses to the young maid who was in here earlier. Tell her that I overreacted about her earlier mistake and she can have the rest of the day off, Seto said, pressing the intercom located on his desk "Yes Mr. Kaiba," came the head housekeeper's reply. "I will do that right away."  
  
  
  
That's it for Chapter 3. I know that it is kind of short compared to the first two, but I will try to make the next chapter longer. Also I would like to personally thank letterstorageplace for reviewing. I love when people review. It helps me to make my stories more enjoyable to read (hint hint). I encourage (not pressure) you to follow letterstorageplace's example and you will recieve and amazing thank you as well. Brightest Blessings, Serenity Kemeia Wintirs 


	4. Fire & Thunder

Eternal Flame: A Seto and Shizuka Romance  
  
:Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, although I wish that I did, then Seto would be mine.  
  
Email: Serenity_Wintirs@wytchcraft.net  
  
Author's Note: A HUGE thank you goes out to MistressMoonDemon for reviewing. I am glad that you like my story so far and do not be afraid to be completly honest about what you think. After all, that is what enables me to make this story the best that it can possibly be.  
  
Chapter 4: Fire & Thunder  
  
Seto sat in his office drinking a mocha latte and catching up on the current news via computer satellite. Seto had been working the entire weekend to contrive a science assignment and now it looked as if school would be canceled due to a vast thunderstorm that was on the way. Seto loved the rain so he decided to take a walk outside. Seto threw on a black leather jacket, slicked his hair back and made his way downstairs and out of the door.   
  
Once outside, Seto began to walk down the street. Suddenly, the rain began pouring out of the skies. Seto heard a soft whimpering coming from the other side of the street. Turning his head, Seto saw Shizuka endeavoring to stay arid by holding her school books over her head. Seto ran over to her and wrapped his jacket around her diminutive shoulders. "I know an unpretentious apartment near here. It's a lot more imminent than either of our houses. Come on, I'll take you there. Seto noticed Shizuka's precarious look so he took her hand and pulled her along. Seto led Shizuka to a deserted apartment building and he took her into a scanty but cozy atelier apartment. Looking around, Shizuka saw a fireplace, a small kitchen area and a huge bed covered in red satin.  
  
"How did you find this place," Shizuka asked Seto increduously. "I come here when I want to get away from Kaiba Corps and all of the responsibility that comes with running a company. I found it a couple of years ago and I fixed it up and put in a fridge, a bed and a sofa." Shizuka looked at the sofa that Seto had gesticulated towards, noticing that it was the same red satin that the bed was embellished in. "I never surmised you as a red satin kind of guy," Shizuka critiqued sardonically. "Yeah, well there is a lot that you don't know about me Shizuka". "Oh really? Like what?" "Stick around long enough and maybe you'll find out," he replied enigmatically.  
  
Shizuka walked up to Seto and immolated him his jacket back but he repudiated it. "You wear it," he said. "The leather looks nice with you're red hair." Seto stroked Shizuka's lips with his finger tips and then walked over to the fireplace and lit the fire. The crackling of the fire sounded harmonious in polarity to the sound of the thunder sundering the air outside. Seto walked up to Shizuka and began to remove the clothing from her supple body. Shizuka started to expostulate but it was cut off by Seto's fervent mouth against hers.   
  
Once Seto had Shizuka completly undressed, he carried her to the colossal bed in the corner of the room. Seto layed Shizuka upon the sheets and undressed himself before proceeding to kiss every inch of her swan-like neck. "I am sorry for the way that I behaved last time. Please forgive me Shizuka," Seto whispered seductively against Shizuka's neck. "I forgive you Seto. Just. . .make love to me," Shizuka whispered back. Seto felt himself harden painfully at her words. Seto was not known for tremendous patience but he wanted to make sure that Shizuka would never forget his touch and he wanted her to savor every kiss and every feeling that he invoked within her.  
  
Seto moved his body atop hers and began to kiss his way down her body. Once he reached her breasts, Seto took her nipple in his mouth and began to tease the sensitive flesh with his teeth. Seto heard Shizuka's sharp intake of breath and was incouraged in his onslaught. He stimulated her nipple with his tongue, gratifying in every pleasured sound that escaped her lips. Shizuka's body was arching cruelly beneath him, bringing him to unmeasurable intensity of passion.   
  
In one rapid motion, Seto drove into Shizuka's body, losing himself in her hot, firm depths. Seto stilled so that he could regain control of his desire driven body. Slowly Seto began to gently pump Shizuka, feeding off of her stentorian moans and the way that she was trying to suppress the sound by biting into his shoulder. The feel of the satin beneath Seto's skin paled in comparison to the viscosity of Shizuka's silky skin. With each stroke, Seto's body augmented in profound exultation. Sliding himself into Shizuka faster and faster, Seto clenched his teeth together in an attempt to keep from screaming in ecstasy.   
  
Seto felt Shizuka's body clench tightly around him and she screamed his name as she violently came. Drove on by the sound of the thunder outside and the pale red light illuminating the depth of rapture in Shizuka's eyes, Seto began to pant as soft pleasurable waves spread through his body like sugar, leaving him too breathless to make any sound.  
  
Seto and Shizuka lay entangled togather beneath the satin sheets. The room was utterly silent except for the sound of their ragged breathing and the gentle fall of rain on the roof.  
  
I will end Chapter 4 with a slight spoiler for Chapter 5. In the next chapter, Yugi Motou returns from Tokyo. Will Shizuka and Yugi try to patch things up? Will Seto finally decide if his pride is more important than love? Stay tuned to find out. 


	5. Yugi returns

Eternal Flame: A Seto and Shizuka Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, although I wish that I did. Then Seto would be mine.Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I am sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but I have been really busy. I have already moved state twice and went through three computers so I am sure that you can imagine the drama. Anyways, in this chapter, Yugi returns from Tokyo. Will he and Shizuka patch things up? You will have to read to find out. As if it isn't obvious anyway considering that this is a SxS Shipper. Seto and Shizuka will end up together. Or will they?Chapter 5: Yugi Returns  
  
Shizuka made her way through an immense conglomerate of demoniac teenagers. She was looking forward to seeing Seto. They hadn't spoken since the night of the thunderstorm. The night that they... Shizuka blushed furiously as she thought of what her brother would think if he knew. After she left Seto that night, Shizuka went home to have a altercation with Katsuya about staying out so late. He just worries about me, she thought amorously. Sometimes he just takes it too far.Shizuka's thoughts trailed off as a vigorous force ripped through her body, sending her books flying across the hall. "Sorry about that. I wasn't really watching where I was going." Shizuka's hand stopped mid-air as she the voice registered in her brain. No, It couldn't be him. Shizuka slowly raised her head to the boy standing before her. "Yugi, when did you get back?" "Last night. I would have called you but by the time that I got settled in it was so late that I figured you were in bed," Yugi said, staring into her eyes with a deep, warm expression. God how she'd missed that. "Look do you want to go somewhere to talk," he asked her. "I am late to class", she replied. "How about at lunch." "That sounds great Shizuka," Yugi replied, taking her hand and softly laying a kiss upon it. "I missed you." Why is he acting this way, Shizuka wondered as she watched Yugi walk to his classroom. It was going to be a long day.When the lunch bell rang, Shizuka was the first person out of the class. Shizuka wanted to know what happened with Yugi and Anzu. A part of her still had feelings for Yugi and she wanted him to apologize and profess his love for her once more. Was this wrong? It is not like Seto said in so many words that he wanted to be with her. How does someone elucidate the situation? Did they make any sort of commitment when they had sex, or was it just a one night stand? The fact that Seto never called her made her think the latter and only served to add to her confusion. In the end, it was her confusion that made her decision for her. "Yugi, there you are." Shizuka said as she took his hand.

Seto anxiously searched the jam packed lunch room for Shizuka. He desperately needed to talk to her. Seto had spent the entire weekend trying to settle the confusion and emotional turmoil that had plagued him since the night that he had let Shizuka into his heart. Seto needed to tell Shizuka the realization that he had come to. At first he had not known what he felt. He was appallingly confused about the situation and he just needed time to think. He needed time to sort out his emotions. Seto was sure that Shizuka needed time too so he didn't call her or talk to her for a couple of days. Seto hoped that she wasn't mad. It had been a long time since anyone had been able to get to him like she did. He had never realized that he was lonely until he met her. Until he knew what it meant to feel needed.

Across the street at a small diner, Yugi and Shizuka sat over a diminutive table sharing a pizza. "So what happened with you and that girl?" Yugi twitched nervously under Shizuka's scrutiny. "Things didn't work out," he replied. "That's okay though, because I was sort of hoping that you and I could get back together. I have missed you Shizuka." "I missed you too Yugi, it's just that, well, I have sort of been seeing someone, I think. Nothings official yet but I care about him and I don't want to jeopardize any chances that have," Shizuka reasoned, with herself as much as with Yugi. "That's okay baby. He doesn't have to know." Shizuka stared into Yugi's chocolate brown eyes wanting to believe him, but in her heart she knew that what she was doing was wrong.

"Hey, Mai. Have you seen Shizuka lately," Seto asked. "Yeah Seto. I think that she said that she was going to the pizza place across the street." "Thanks," he replied. Seto decided that he couldn't wait to talk to her so he left the cafeteria. "I just need to put these books away before I go talk to her," Seto said to himself."Shizuka, he doesn't have to know. No one does. We will just keep this between me and you okay?" Yugi leaned towards her and gently pressed his lips to hers. Shizuka responded to Yugi's kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and slipping her tongue into his satin mouth. Shizuka couldn't understand herself why she was acting so wanton. She still had feelings for him but she knew in her heart that things were over between them. So why was she kissing him. She briefly remebered the way that Seto's lips had tasted when they made love. The way that they felt against her skin. She remebered how he had pressed them so softly against her raging pulse. I love him, she realized. I am madly and desperately in love with Seto Kaiba. Why am I kissing yugi? I should be kissing the man that I love. Shizuka tried to pull back, but before she could end the kiss, an incensed voice interrupted her frantic thoughts. Shizuka turned to see Seto standing before her with a crushed look upon his face. What have I done, she thought. 


	6. The Bonds of Brotherhood

Chapter 6: Bonds of Brotherhood  
  
Rating: NC-17 Status: Incomplete Genre: Romance Email: Author's Note: This chapter doesn't really have alot to do with the relationship between Shizuka and Seto. This chapter is about Seto discovering who he is and what he really wants, and who better to help him do that than the one person that he truly trusts at this point. For anyone that this sounds boring to then don't read. It is my duty as an author (especially as one who is trying to write someone as complicated as Seto) to explore the world of self discovery. it is only through this that Seto will be able to realize that it is okay to let his gaurd down. I am just trying to make it realistic here.  
On another note, I would like to thank all of those that have reveiwed.  
  
Insuma letterstorageplace swt-honey-angel MistressMoonDemon RoseGoddess874 Tinyflyer02 Banshee-Forest Serenity Kaiba RedRose722 Chibi-Kari Untouchable-Unbreakable nightmare Tsuzuki2001 Moniku the girl Miroku HawkKaiba anonymous inuly and hiei forever  
  
And I would like to give a very special thanks to:  
  
Johhny: for emailing me constantly about updating. Thanks for the motivation hun.  
I wouldn't be done with this chap yet if it wasn't for you.  
  
And Seto-Kun: for your criticism. It gives me strength to know that there are those out there who are threatened by a woman's power (and for a good reason too) and that I am better than that to sink to your level of childish head games. If you are reading this,  
then I just want to thank you for making me a stronger and more persistant writer.  
By the way, if you do decide to flame me or email me,  
they will be ignored as will anything that you say from this point on.  
  
If I forgot anybody, please let me know and I will include your name in the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh,blah,blah,blah... And now on with the story  
  
Chapter 6: The Bonds of Brotherhood  
  
… Shizuka tried to pull back, but before she could end the kiss, an incensed voice interrupted her frantic thoughts. Shizuka turned to see Seto standing before her with a crushed look upon his face.  
What have I done, she thought.  
  
"Shizuka," Seto stuttered, appalled at the vision before him. "Seto wait.  
I can explain," Shizuka shouted, still somewhat in disbelief.  
"What is there to explain Shizuka? Your boyfriend is back. Good for you.  
I am glad to see that you worked through your little problem," Seto replied, cold as ever. "But, I thought…" "You thought what," he interjected.  
"You thought that there was something between us. You were good and I had fun, let's leave it at that. Now, if you don't mind, I have far more important business to attend to.  
" Shizuka watched in shocked silence as Seto turned and walked away. He didn't even get mad, she thought. Somehow Seto's indifference bothered her more than she cared to admit. Shizuka turned her face to Yugi.  
"Shizuka, you deserve someone who cares about you. Not someone who would say such cruel things to you," he said when she started to leave.  
"Yugi, you don't understand. I love him. I love him and now he hates me," Shizuka cried sadly. "Shizuka, I'm sorry. I… I didn't realize. I promise that I will do everything in my power to make things right. I won't lie.  
I want you for myself, but not at the cost of your happiness. Shizuka smiled sadly at him. "Thank you Yugi. That means the world to me."  
  
Seto sat at his desk, typing up Kaiba Corps' monthly expenses.  
"Holly, could you send Mokuba up here please," Seto said pressing the intercom button on his desk.  
"Yes Mr. Kaiba," said the voice, filtering through the state of the art system.  
"Could you please send up Mokuba." Seto sat back in his leather chair,  
reveling in the power that he had over his servants. Throughout his adolescence, there had never been a day go by in which Seto did not feel powerful. Until now. Seto's head jerked up at the sound of the door opening.  
"Did you want to see me Seto," Mokuba's soft, boyish voice said,  
interrupting Seto's troubled thoughts. "Yes. I was just wondering if you have seen my new card.  
I could have sworn that I left it on my desk." Seto stopped searching through the papers on his desk when he realized that Mokuba wasn't saying anything. "What's wrong Mokuba," Seto asked his younger brother. "No, I haven't seen it Seto," he answered back.  
"Well, then what's wrong? Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Seto noticed the way that Mokuba was squirming uncomfortably beneath his gaze.  
"It's just that, well you have been acting awfully strange lately. This past week you have been so happy, then today you come back from school and you seem more distant than ever. It's just that sometimes I worry about you.  
You have all of this money and power but you isolate yourself from just about everybody.  
I hate seeing you so unhappy all of the time. For awhile, I thought that you had actually began to be normal." Seto stared in amazement as his little brother finished speaking. Anyone else who had the nerve to say something like that to the great Seto Kaiba would have lived to regret the mistake. "Mokuba, I didn't know that I was such a disappointment as a brother to you," he said,  
thouroughly astounded at the little speech. "You are not a disappointment Seto.  
Ever since I can remember you have done everything in your power to protect me.  
I just wish that you would start to look out for yourself as much as you do me.  
You are a good person and you deserve to be happy. You need to put the past behind you and move on. Gozaburoh is dead and he is not coming back.  
That chapter of our lives is over. It's time to look forward to the future," Mokuba finished, his words foreshadowing what both brothers secretly knew would be an incredible future. "How did you get so smart Mokuba," Seto asked in wonderment. "Let's just say, I grew up with an amazing brother to look up to." Seto countered with something that he never thought that he would say to anyone. "Alas,the student surpasses the teacher." 


	7. Regrets & Revelations

Title: Eternal Flame: A Seto & Shizuka Romance

Chapter 7: Revelations & regrets

Author: Serenity Wintirs

Genre: Romance, angst

Rating: NC-17

Status: Incomplete

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh so back off.   
A huge thanks to all of my chapter six reviewers;

Nkitty29

Chibi-Kari

The Magical Rabbit

Blackrose

Chapter 7: Regrets & Revelations

Shizuka walked into her house with a heavy mind. "Hey Shizuka," her brother Katsuya called out from the living room. Shizuka walked into the room and waited patiently for him to finish the level Of his video game. Katsuya paused the game and turned his eyes to her. "Where Have you been little sis?" Shizuka hesitated before deciding to just tell him that Yugi was back in town. "Really? Yugi's back? That's great. Where is he at now," Katsuya asked elatedly.   
"I don't know. Probably at the game shop. He didn't really say where he was going.   
Katsuya paused to scrutinize Shizuka's face for a moment. "Is everything okay little sis?"   
Shizuka didn't really want to particularize, essentially because she knew that if Katsuya knew what had happened, Seto would have to put all of those lavish bodyguards to momentous work. "Everything is fine. We just had a pop quiz in history class today and I am a little anxious about how I did." Katsuya's face brightened. "Don't worry about it. You are the brightest student in the school. I am sure that you did fine.   
Shizuka's thoughts drifted right back to Seto when her brother said this. "I don't know about that.   
Seto Kaiba is pretty intelligent." Katsuya rolled his eyes and did a huffy breath.   
Shizuka knew all too well about her brother's diminutive enmity with Seto Kaiba. "Look, I have a lot of homework so I better get upstairs to my room." Shizuka turned back towards the staircase.   
"Okay, have fun," he called behind her.

Shizuka reached her room and threw her backpack on the floor. She lay down across her bed and closed her eyes, thinking of Seto. She remembered the way that his eyes had flared up when he saw her kissing Yugi,   
And then they had gone back to icy blue in a flash. How does he remain so apathetic about all of this, she wondered silently.   
She picked up the phone next to her bed and hastily dialed Seto's number. His secretary answered and asked for her name. "Hold one moment please," she told her. Shizuka waited apprehensively for a ephemeral thirty seconds before the secretary came back onto the line. "I am sorry but Mr. Kaiba is not accepting your phone calls right now."   
"Just tell him that I really, really need to speak to him," she spoke desolately. "I am afraid that isn't going to happen young lady. Mr. Kaiba is a very busy man and he doesn't have time to speak with you. If you would like to schedule an appointment he is available next Tuesday. Otherwise, there is nothing that I can do for you," the secretary spoke somewhat callously.   
"No, that is fine. I will just catch him at school or something," Shizuka said dejectedly, preparing to hang up the phone. "Hold on one moment," the secretary's voice came over the line. "Mr. Kaiba has asked me to go ahead and put you through." Shizuka's face brightened but her stomach twisted into nervous knots. Shizuka's thoughts drifted to Seto once more. She had been surprised to see how caring that he could be. When she was upset about breaking up with Yugi, Seto had been so nice to her. She hadn't known him very well then but she knew enough to know that Seto wasn't exactly famous for being a caring person.

Shizuka's thoughts were caught off when Seto's icy voice came over the line.   
"What do you want," he asked frigidly. Shizuka provisionally considered hanging up. "I-I… just wanted to say that I am sorry for hurting you and -," Shizuka was rapidly cut off by Seto. "Don't flatter yourself. I can't be hurt, least of all by someone like you," he said. "Okay… well, I just wanted you to know that there is nothing between me and Yugi anymore. We are through and I thought that you should know that," Shizuka spoke erratically, intimidated by the austerity of his tone. "I really don't care either way what you do with Yugi, so if you don't mind, I have a meeting in half an hour and it is far more important than anything else that you may have to say." Just as Seto was about to hang up, Shizuka panicked and said the one thing that she had been dying to tell him since she had realized it that day in the coffee shop. "Seto… I love you." Shizuka waited through the painful silence as Seto vigilantly considered her words. "I am sorry that you feel that way Shizuka, but I am afraid that I can't return those feelings…. Goodbye." Shizuka clutched the phone tightly long after Seto hung up. She couldn't believe that she had said that, and to only have him brush it off like it was nothing. God, she was such an idiot. Shizuka finally hung up the phone, tears streaming down her face, and she just sat there for the rest of the night.

After Seto hung up the phone, he sat at his desk in total silence, intensely contemplating what he had heard. Seto couldn't remember the last time that anyone except Mokuba had said those words to him, and it had scared the hell out of him. He hadn't premeditated on hurtingShizuka. That was the last thing that he would ever want but he had panicked and he didn't know what else to do besides shut her out. Now that the smoke was starting to clear from his head, he realized what he had done. He couldn't call her back and tell her that he hadn't meant it, his pride wouldn't allow it and he wasn't quite sure what he felt anyway. Maybe it was better this way, he thought bitterly. He very well couldn't have a relationship with the lifestyle that he led. He closed his eyes and relived the night of the storm. Nothing had ever felt so perfect and he secretly wished that he could go back to that night and forget everything that had happened from that point on.

And now, the moment you have all been waiting for, the customary spoiler…………….

Next Chapter: Shizuka & Seto have their first REAL talk since the storm and Seto admits his feelings. Stay tuned….


	8. Only Happy When It Rains

Author's Note: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Moniku the girl Miroku.  
Thank you so much for pushing me to write this chapter. I have a tendency to procrastinate horribly when it comes to finishing anything that I start. This chapter is also for any of you romantics at heart. I am not one, but for some strange reason I feel a strong need to make this chapter fluffy. Don't read if you hate fluff--you have been warned. Lol.  
You can also expect this chapter to be terribly ooc but it is 1:54 in the morning &  
there is no way that I can relax enough to make it otherwise.

I would also like to thank MistressMoonDemon & fallenangel. Thank you so much you guys. You rock! If I have forgotten anybody, I am terribly sorry but I have been a little dissorted lately.

Chapter 8: Only Happy When It Rains

Shizuka walked into the school building aware of the stares that the students were casting her way. Am I just being paranoid, she thought. There is no way that anyone can know about Seto & I. Maybe she was just expecting to seem different somehow. Shizuka had spent the entire morning in front of her vanity mirror, looking for signs that she had changed somehow. Ever since Yugi and her broke up, her life had been one surprise after another.  
She had to be different somehow. She didn't feel any different. Well...maybe a little.

That is when she saw him standing there. (Yes Seto!) He appeared to be discussing modern relativity with one of his teachers. Arguing his point was more like it, and it was apparent to any on lookers, that "Mr.I freeze water with my glare" (sorry, I couldn't resist), was in fact winning. Shizuka just stood in the middle of the hallway & stared for what seemed forever. Seto's caramel brown hair was shining golden from the amber sun that radiated behind him. His icy blue eyes were deep in thought & Seto had never looked sexier.

Shizuka cautiously approached him. She wasn't sure what to say, but she knew that she had to make it right somehow--if he would even talk to her. "Seto?" He looked at her & when his eyes met hers, his debate fell deadly silent & he actually looked a little happy to see her. Or was that just her imagination.....wishful thinking. "Seto...I was wondering if we could.  
well.....you know, talk?" Shizuka waited, staring into his lucious eyes nervously. He just stood there for what seemed like forever. "Sure. I think that we should talk," he responded as calmly as ever. Seto took Shizuka by the elbow & led her to an empty janitorial closet.

"Seto....I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am & that Yugi and I are not back togather. That kiss was a total mistake & it only helped me realize how incredibly over him I am." Seto just stood, looking at the ground, silently waiting for her to finish. When she was finally done speaking, Seto slowly raised his eyes from the ground and looked deeply into her eyes for at least fifteen excruciatingly slow seconds. He then lightly touched her cheek &  
brought his face down to hers, pressing his lips to hers and slipping the tip of his tongue into her mouth.

When he brought his face up again, his eyes were still closed passionatly. "Shizuka," he sighed.  
"I am sorry for turning away from you....I just didn't know how else to react. When you called me yesterday, I wanted so much to tell you that it was okay, but I was too hurt...I was too angry. Can you ever forgive me, red?" Shizuka stared deeply into his half-open eyes & smiled. "Of course. There is nothing to forgive Seto. Just....make love to me. Make me forget all about this horrible nightmare"  
He looked at her. "I would love nothing more," he replied back huskily against her ear as he rubbed his palm in intoxicating circles against her cheek. He kissed her again lightly and slid his hand up her thigh and under her skirt. When he found her core, he slid his fingers into her,  
growing hard from her hot heavy sighs of pleasure.

"Please Seto," she cried, moving harshly against his hand. "Shh....wait," he whispered back huskly.  
"God I can't," she said far too loudly, forcing Seto to cover her mouth with his free hand.  
"I need you inside of me...now!" Seto silently unzipped his pants, removing himself delicatly. He then backed her up against the closet wall and slid into her as slowly as possible, eliciting a desperate moan from Shizuka. He moved out of her slowly, only to enter again. He repeated this painfully blissful act again and again, each time causing delicous shudders to run through Shizuka when he entered, and a terrible hollowness when he pulled out. When he finally felt her begin to arch against him desperatly, he allowed himself release.

Afterwards, Seto just stood there, allowing Shizuka ro rest against his body.  
When he finally felt strong enough to move again, he pulled her skirt back down & straightened his zipper. "We should probably get to class before anyone gets too suspicious. Meet me after school by the fountain," Seto said smiling. Shizuka nodded happily & went to class.

customary spoiler........

Jounichi finds out


	9. Heavens A Lie

Chapter 9: Heavens A Lie

A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers. Big Hugs for everyone. Sorry it has taken so long but I don't really watch Yugioh much anymore. Mainly because Seto and Shizuka never seem to say more then two words to one another and this just kills me. In fact, I haven't watched it in forever. Can anyone tell me if they are anywhere close to hooking up yet? Plezzzz. I would really appreciate it and it would inspire me to update more. Lol. Anyway, here's to anyone who actually thinks it's worth their time to read this crap. Lol. I really don't get what anyone sees in this story, but thanks anyway. By the way, I will not be updating this story until I first update my other story, Cruel Intentions which I am working on now.

For Shizuka, the day seemed to drag by with painful slowness. Every tick of the clock reverberated throughout her body like the rushing waters of Mount Everest. Or like the feel of Seto softly pumping inside of her. That thought seemed to wake her from her daydream. Why can't I stop thinking about how good it feels to make love to him? she asked herself. He is already turning me into some sort of sex fiend. What would Katsuya think? No. He must never know. He would freak out. Shizuka was so deep in thought that she barely heard the bell ring, signaling the end of school. She realized that everyone else was already out of their seats and making a mad rush for the door. She slowly sat up, grabbed her bookbag and joined her classmates in their desperate attempt to escape the tiny, cramped room. Once the crowd finally cleared enough for her to get through the door, she became aware that she was going to be late meeting Seto like he wanted. She prayed silently that he would wait for her, joy filling her heart that he had forgiven her for kissing Yugi.

Once she finally made it to the fountain, she was pleasantly surprised to find Seto waiting for her there. He smiled as she approached, letting her know that this whole thing was not just some beautiful dream that she was trapped in. "How was class?" he asked her, grinning like he knew something that she didn't. "Way too long," was her reply. Seto just laughed like he had already known she would say that. "I know exactly what you mean. So... what do you say we get out of here?" he asked, not even awaiting an answer as he took her arm and began steering her through the crowded hallway. Shizuka realized that he had already known her answer would be yes. He gives himself too much credit, she thought. He just assumes that I have nothing better to do than follow him around like a lost little puppy. But Shizuka voiced none of this, for she was too happy that he was actually speaking to her again and she didn't want to make him mad again.

As Seto led her to his limo, it occured to her that she should call Katsuya and let him know she would be late getting home. But as Seto gently pushed her down on the seat and began nibbling at her neck while his long fingers found her sensitive opening, her brain became mush and all reasonable thoughts flew from her mind faster than her blood began to boil at his touch. Through the faint haze filling her brain, she heard Seto give orders to the limo driver, but she heard not what they were, nor did she care for Seto was now unbuttoning her silk blouse, his tongue tracing a firey path across her skin as the material was slowly peeled away from her aching body. Seto pressed his body against her in an intimate gesture, his hand still firmly between her thighs as the pad of his thumb traced sweet circles on her clitoris, dipping inside of her wet vagina every few seconds or so. "Seto," Shizuka murmured breathlessly, her head thrown back and her eyes clenched shut in ecstasy.

"Shhh. Don't fight it Red," he responded in a low husky voice as he raised her skirt and unbuttoned his pants, breathing harshly against the delicate skin of her neck. Shizuka began to whimper impatiantly as she felt him hesitate. "Patiance my dear," he said teasingly and she could feel him smirking. She knew that he was teasing her and her body began to ache more as she became unsure of when her desire would be met. "Please Seto," she begged, rubbing her body against his furiously in an attempt to gain relief. "I need you inside." Seto gave a low, amused laugh, loving the power he had over her at this moment. The power to make her beg in complete need. The power to bring her what she needed more than anything else on earth at this moment. The power to make her scream his name in carnal savagery. "Naughty girl," he said when he realized what she was trying to do. For that, you will need to be punished." He laughed again as he heard her whine and whimper. Slowly, he slipped inside of her, taking as long as he could to become fully situated deep inside of her body. Once fully inside, he began to slowly pump her, her moans eliciting low guttural grunts from deep within his throat. With every pump of his penis, their mingled sounds of pleasure became more frantic and desperate until finally Seto felt Shizuka bucking her hips against him in a desperate attempt to bring them both over the edge. He steeled his resolve and drew back, fully extricating himself from within her. He could feel his eyes tearing up in pain, but he refused to give in. He had to punish her like he promised. He had to make her see that she needed him with every fibre of her being.

When Shizuka felt Seto withdraw, she moaned in pain and disbelief. As she watched him sit up, she brought her fingers down to her vagina, deciding that if he would not satisfy her, she would have to do it herself. Seto realized what she was going to do and grabbed wrists, bringing her hands up and pinning them above her head as he brought his lips down to taste her sensitive nipple, wanting to punish her more and not caring if that also meant punishing himself in the process. Shizuka began to whimper more, throwing her head back and thrasing beneath him. She wanted to beg some more, but every inch of her body was on fire and she couldn't create a single coherant thought, let alone use her voice for anything other than the desperate moans and whimpers that were coming from her.

The more desperate, unsatisfied sounds that Shizuka made, the harder Seto grew and the more resolve it took not to thrust inside of her with all of his force, losing himself in the pleasurable sensation. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists together tighter, every muscle in his body strung tighter than the innerwalls of Shizuka's body. As the limo finally stopped in front of the Kaiba Mansion, Seto removed his tongue from Shizuka's hardened nipple and leaned closer to her ear, promising her sexual fulfillment soon enough.

When Seto sat back up, Shizuka could feel a cold air take the now empty place where Seto's warm body had once been, cradled against hers.

She began to button her blouse back up and followed Seto out of the limo and to the big expensive doors of the mansion. Her brain was still clouded with passion and the walk up to his room went by in a haze. When they reached Seto's bedroom, he threw her down on the huge, silky bed and slowly began to remove her clothing, throwing them in a messy pile on the floor. His clothes soon followed and Shizuka's pained moans soon turned to pleasurable sighs as his body covered hers and his hardened arousal stroked her, bringing them both to an excruciatingly intense high.

Afterwards, Shizuka and Seto lay tangled in a sweaty, messy heap, their raspy breaths slowly blending into the hushed silence of the room. When her heartbeat had calmed enough to move, she carefully untangled herself from Seto and sat up. "We should probably shower." Seto nodded his head in agreement and stood up. "We should shower seperatly otherwise I will never get you home," Seto added, smiling wickedly as he led her to the eastwing bathroom. After Seto had left her alone, Shizuka turned on the hot water, smiling to hserself. She had never imagined that she could feel so complete. She silently relived every sweet moment of their last encounter in her head as she relunctantly washed away every trace of his scent from her body.

After her shower, Shizuka rejoined Seto and was dissapointed when the first words out of his mouth were that he was taking her home now. She wondered if sex was the only thing that connected them, but when Seto smiled at her all doubt flew from her mind. Seto isn't like that, she thought and followed him back to the limo, the fresh ocean breeze scent of his cologne filling her nostrils and making her want to bury her face against his chest and fall to sleep in his arms. The drive home seemed to go by way too quickly and she was so enamored with staring at Seto, that as the limo pulled up in front of her street, she didn't even that the lights were on.

Once she had climbed out of Seto's limo, he followed her out and surprised her as she turned to go by pulling her into his arms tightly and kissing her passionatly. "I really should get going," she sighed sadly once he finally pulled his lips away from hers. "I know. Just one more..." Seto trailed off as he began to kiss her again.

"What is going on here?" Shizuka heard suddenly, the voice finally breaking the fog that had clouded her brain all day. She gasped in surprise and turned to see her brother standing in the doorway, looking shocked and angry at what he had just witnessed. 


End file.
